Maintaining a decent grass lawn requires a good amount of expense and effort. One of the less desirable chores that needs to be done is that of thatching to remove dead grass. For many this means pulling a "thatching rake" by hand over the lawn to remove the dead grass. This is a time consuming activity which requires the expenditure of physical effort to move the rake and remove its dead grass depending on the lawn's size, the grass height, the type of grass, etc. Since, thatching is only performed once or at most a few times a year, it is not practical for my users to purchase a powered garden tool which is designed to only perform a thatching operation. This lead to attempts to reduce thatching time and effort need by modifying conventional powered or lawn garden tool with some type of retrofit thatch remove outfit to perform the work. One example, is the substituting of a thatching blade for the normal cutting blade on a convenient push or powered walk behind lawn mower. The present invention relates to another possible modification of a convenient lawn or garden power tool, a rototiller, wherein provision is made to permit the easy attachment and removal of a thatch removing mechanism as described herein.